


Together

by christinawithav



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set During An Undiscovered Country, how I wished that final scene could've gone.





	Together

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: How I wish the goodbye scene had gone. Unbeated.

 

***  
Rafael gently kissed her forehead as tears slid down her face.

 

How had it come to this? In just a few short days Rafael had gone from being ADA for SVU and now an unknown future lay before them.

 

"I have to move on," He whispered.

 

His words of how she had weaseled her way into his world, all the color she had brought, kept repeating in her head.

 

Rafael took a breath and began to walk away.

 

Another person to walk out of her life.

 

Elliot, her partner, the hole was still there after all these years.

 

Nick, it had taken time but he had earned her trust and respect, at least he stayed in occasional contact.

 

Brian, he had been there when she had needed someone to be with, distract her from things, in the end he had turned traitor.

 

Ed, he had been unexpected, a nemesis for many years but he had been good to her and Noah, she was glad they had managed to get a great friendship from the end of their romance.

 

And now Rafael, he had challenged her in her work life, became a part of her personal, never demanding anything from her.

 

She couldn't lose him completely.

 

"Wait!" Liv quickly caught up to him as he hadn't gotten far.

 

"I can't lose you Rafael."

 

"You won't Liv, I could never leave like so many others."

 

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

 

"Yes, I do." Liv smiled and gently kissed him.

 

He quickly kissed her back and as they pulled apart they heard some ahhs, and so some people with their phones out, obviously tourists, as New Yorkers seldom stopped for anything.

 

They both grinned despite feeling awkward at being the center of attention.

 

"I know you feel the need to move on from SVU, I get that but let me help you somehow."

 

He nodded and held out his hand.

 

She took it and they walked off down the street, to wherever the future would lead them to next.

 

AN2: All over the place and likely out of character, I’m still just so heartbroken over this episode.


End file.
